


The First Date

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [16]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Davey and Romeo go on their first date.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies)
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The First Date

"I still don't know why I let you choose the movie." Davey groaned as they exited the cinema.

"You really need to watch more movies. I know that you like reading but watching a movie once wouldn't hurt." Romeo answered as he tightened his grip on Davey's hand.

"I am not saying that I don't want to watch movies but I definitely don't think I like action ones."

"You wound me! Everyone has genres they like and don't like. I will make sure to mark it in the book so I remember that."

Davey laughed,"Now, you don't have to be sarcastic. That is my job, yours is to be sarcastic to your brother and Spot."

"I do that most days! It is easy to do that with Spot and Race. After all, I just have to make fun of them not being together." Romeo looked around the park they were walking through while he waited for Davey to answer.

"I would have thought that Spot would take his own advice."

"What advice?"

"He didn't tell you?" Romeo shook his head with a confused expression,"Well at the graduation party, Spot gave me advice that was basically ask you out and see how you would react. I refused to and so he devised a plan that would get us together."

"Well I say that his plan worked."

"They always work." Davey replied,"Have you worked out how exactly Spot got the picture of is kissing at Jack and Crutchie's engagement party?"

"No. I have tried to ask Race, Kath and Sarah but they just smiled and refused to answer." Romeo began to pull Davey in a different direction,"Come on, let's get some pizza to take back to the apartment."

"Right come on. Don't think about trying this all the time, though." Davey sighed as he let himself be dragged out of the park.

\-------------

Romeo looked up with a tired smile as he leaned back on the couch,"It was very enjoyable to tonight.'

"Really?" Davey opened his eyes.

"Of course it was. What else did you expect, baby?"

"I don't know." Romeo smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Davey gently. 

"Now that should show you what I thought of rour date." Davey grinned when he heard that word but he stayed silent as he let Romeo kiss him over and over again.

They stayed like that for the next ten minutes just cuddling and kissing. Romeo whispered after a few more minutes,"So would you like to go out again?"

"I would."

"Good because if you don't mind I want to kiss you again."

"Then?"

"Then we will see. It is choice whether we take things slow or fast."

Davey nodded as he ran a hand through his hair,"I think we will just stick with kissing for now."

"Baby, I didn't want to pressure you so that is why I asked. Now-" Romeo was cut off as Davey kissed him. 

They spent the rest of the night until they went to bed like that.


End file.
